1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an audio jack having dustproof film, wherein the audio jack can achieve a good electrical connection with a mating plug for a long time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the development of the information and communication technology industry, various types of portable wireless terminals are beginning to crop up such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistant always simply called as PDA and so forth. Mobile phone or PDA is required to provide connectors at input/output ports, which are usually mounted on a main printed circuit board (PCB) thereof, to mate with corresponding complementary plug for signal transmission therebetween. With the development of portable wireless terminals, audio jack connectors are used in these portable wireless terminals more and more.
An existing audio jack connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts assembled to the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a mating hole along the longitudinal direction of the housing. The contacts at least include a fixed contact and a deflectable contact positioned to be connected to and disconnected from the fixed contact. The face of the insulative housing has a plurality of openings communicating with the mating hole for mounting the contacts and observing the contact state of the deflectable contact and the fixed contact. But when the audio jack connector in a dusty space, the dust invades the interior of the audio jack connector will led to a bad electrical connection with a mating plug connector.
Hence, it is desired to have an audio jack connector solving the problem above.